


Mine

by ElectricBeatX



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, PWP without Porn, Possessive Tony Stark, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Starker, Sugar Daddy, Tony Masturbates for his baby boy, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBeatX/pseuds/ElectricBeatX
Summary: Tony had to put up with a long business trip away from home (Peter) so he could not describe the joy he felt when he came back and found his special boy asleep in his bed, with one of his shirts on and those tight boxers that always drove him crazy.Nothing complicated, just steamy porn with feelings ;)





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is another translation of one of my fics from spanish to english.  
> I hope you enjoy it! :D  
> Comments are always welcome!

“All right. Tomorrow 4:00 p.m. got it. Until then, have a good night.” Tony hung up and cursed under his breath. _Great_. He had just finished a conference and they already scheduled another.

He entered his suite and closed the door behind him. He massaged his neck and let out a loud yawn. Tony was beyond exhausted, he had a busy week. Between conferences, audits and legal matters he reached his limit; if he looked another fiscal regularization form he was literally going to throw up.

He untied his tie before dropping it on the floor, unbuttoned his shirt and went to the kitchen where he poured himself a cold glass of apple juice. He sighed annoyed, if it wasn’t for his post-bureaucratic headache he would have served whiskey.

The tired man sat on the nearest bench he found and massaged his temples. In the span of seven days he had been in at least four different countries, negotiating, signing contracts and making important decisions for the company, away from home and away from Peter (Which, for Tony, both were the same thing).

He took out his Starkphone and looked for Peter's name among his contacts. He smiled when he saw the contact photo that the boy without permission had put on his phone, it was a picture of Tony carrying Peter on his back smiling towards the camera. He ran his finger over the image, struggling whether to call or not, finally opted not to, it was two in the morning and Peter was probably asleep.

He left his phone on the table and took a deep breath. He needed his Peter, it was not a corny expression, his body literally needed Peter. Kisses, hugs, sex, he would be more than fine with just holding his hand, anything that would allow him to get in contact with him.

Before leaving, the boy made sure to give him a memorable farewell by sucking his cock for hours. Tony came so many times in his throat that Peter could probably still taste his mentor in his mouth. That idea made him hard as a rock.

Great. Now he was frustrated, stressed and on top of everything, horny.

He cursed under his breath one more time and in one gulp he finished his glass before heading to his room.

The man took his shoes and socks off without caring where they fell, he could almost hear Pepper scolding for it; he would pick up his clothes the next morning, for now he only wanted to lie on his bed and try to sleep. He opened the door of his room and hung his shirt on the knob, when he was about to remove his under shirt he found a comforting surprise.

 _Well, well, well… what do we have here?_ The millionaire thought cheerily.

Peter, in his bed, asleep; with one of his dress shirts on, open buttons and adorably long sleeves covering his hands, he wore exquisite tight boxers and an expression of innocent calm on his face.

Tony licked his lips, they taste them like apple… soon they would taste like cherry.

He unbuttoned his pants, opened his fly, took his heavy cock in his hand and hungry walked towards his special boy.

Despite his age, Tony wasn’t a man who had difficulty having erections, but when it came to Peter, he was hard in a matter of seconds. By the time he reached the foot of the bed his cock was throbbing in his fist. Veins marked and tip dripping precum on the cover.

He needed his Peter urgently.

He climbed onto the bed, first one knee on the mattress, then the other, then a fist, then the other; like that, he crawled until he had with his knees on either side of his waist and both hands on the sides of his head, on top of him but without dropping its weight; very careful not to wake him up. The boy had had a very stressful final exams week, so he didn’t want to interrupt his rest. Peter deserved rest, he deserved calm. Peter deserved everything.

Everything Tony could give him and everything he could not.

Carefully, she brushed a strand of hair off his forehead. He took a moment to look at the boy, amazed that someone as perfect as him could actually exist.

“Fri, Mr. Parker's condition, please.” Tony whispered.

“Mr. Parker is in a state of sleep phase 3.” Whispered the computer, back.

“Thanks Fri.”

He brought his nose to the boy's neck letting the tip barely touch his soft skin. Closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, enjoying the essence. The smell of Peter touched his lungs and he felt his mouth water. Absence and distance only increased his desire for Peter.

His business trip had been long and tortuous, it was the same for Pete; both had been so busy that they didn’t have time to communicate, Tony would never press Peter to answer him being so busy with school and Peter for his part wouldn’t do the same.

_So fucking long…_

When Tony opened his eyes, he found the boy's bristling skin reacting to his faint touch. Peter's nubile body was always reactive to even the simplest touch, which was to be expected, Peter was new in terms of love and desire. His flesh, although no longer unpolluted, was still inexperienced.

Sex was a path that Tony had traveled back and forth thousands of times, but for Peter it was a completely new experience, a practice in which the millionaire introduced him masterfully. For Tony, remembering that he was the first one to touch him, to make him feel the true pleasure of fornication, to take his innocence and turn it into pure ecstasy, always filled his chest with pride and lit flames in his pants.

He had marked the boy, even if they broke up later (Which he would never want to happen) Tony would always be the man who deflowered Peter, and that was something no one could change. A part of Peter would always be Tony's. Unlike Tony, who would always be one hundred percent Peter's.

From head to toe.

From soul to body.

Everything just for him.

He gently kissed his chin and then his lips, keeping his movements slow and imperceptible. Containing himself, so that his lust did not disturb his sleep. He slid his fingers through Peter's exposed center, from his chest to his navel, feeling his smooth skin and his firm muscles underneath, Peter was a delight for both Tony's eyes and his fingers. He allowed himself to explore a little further down, when he reached the elastic of the boy's boxers, he stuck his thumb and then the rest of his fingers and very slowly lowered the garment, releasing his erection.

Tony's breathing stirred. He had his special boy half-naked under him, unconscious and vulnerable. Exposed only for him. Taking advantage of the current unconsciousness of his young pupil, he took his own cock and began to caress it very slowly. Tony didn’t feel the slightest guilt, he had lost count of the times he had woken up with Peter's lips around his cock or with his own hand inside the underwear of the smiling boy, soaked in semen. The boy liked to molest his mentor's body to, more often than he tended to admit. And Tony couldn’t be happier about it.

They abused of each other's bodies. Awake or asleep.

Tony squeezed from the base of his cock up to the tip and once on the glans, circled the slit with his thumb, trapping the resulting liquid on his finger. He released his cock and guided his hand to the boy's face; He slid his wet thumb over his lower lip, soaking it in precum. He observed the resulting shine on his pink flesh. The billionaire did not know whether to clean it with his tongue or let it dry on his lip, both ideas fascinated him, finally he chose to clean it with a kiss.

Tony was a dirty perverted man.

He returned his hand to his cock and applied a little faster strokes, being careful not to moan too loudly.

If Peter was awake Tony would order him to masturbate him; Peter being the rebellious boy he was, he would have ignored the order and gone straight to suck his cock, showing how eager he was to please his mentor.

The muscles in Tony's thighs contracted at that thought and the bed moved beneath his knees.

The boy felt it and squirmed a little.

"Mmmm ... tny?" Peter muttered sleepily.

“Shhh ...” Tony murmured gently against the boy's temple. “Everything is okay baby boy, go back to sleep.”

“Hmmm ...” Peter whispered from the limbo between sleep and consciousness.

“Shhh ... just rest.” He kissed his forehead. “Keep dreaming, I’ll watch over you.”

He felt Peter relax under his body.

“Good boy ...- congratulated him while stroking his own cock. “Very good boy ...”

Tony put his lips on Peter's left cheek.

“So good and obedient ...” The older man began to move his hips, very slowly, fucking his fist. “So perfect.”

He buried his face in Peter's neck and planted soft kisses all over his skin while hurrying the rhythm of his hand on himself. Tony held his cock so tightly that anyone who saw him would think he was trying to rip it off.

“My special boy.” Muttered with each pull. "So beautiful, so perfect, so ..." His cock throbbed and Tony choked a gasp. “So _mine_ ...”

Tony's other hand explored Peter's torso under his shirt, enjoying the warmth of his body.

"Wearing Daddy's clothes without permission, uh?" Tony smiled. “What's going on? Did you miss me so much that you needed to come here and cuddle up on my bed, wear my shirt and put on my underwear?”

At that point Tony had already dropped several drops of precum on Peter's cock.

“Or you just decided to come and wait for me, knowing how crazy drives me to see you in my clothes? Knowing that I would simply climb up and take what I need from you.”

Tony looked down and saw his red and throbbing member in contrast to Peter's pink and motionless.

“You are evil, Underoos. Did you know that? You have me wrapped around your fingers and you know it.” He kissed on his lips. “You know you have that power over me and I love it ... ahh.”

Tony took the pillow next to Peter in his clenched fist, veins jumped from the back of his hand up to his bicep. He was about to explode.

“I'm a man who likes to keep control of everything, I don’t allow this kind of power to anyone; this is only for you Peter, because you are mine. All mine.”

 _Dilate ... contract ..._ Tony was ready to shut his load.

“I'm going to cum on your cock Pete, I'm going to soak it with me; I'm going to mark you, baby boy. Tomorrow you´ll wake up with Daddy’s special cream between your thighs.”

His hand moved with as fast as the muscles of his arm allowed him.

“All of this ... for you ... you ...” Tony was no longer able to speak coherently. The orgasm didn’t allow it. “My ... ah ... mine…”

And it happened. Dense shots fell on Peter's cock, on his thighs and part of his abdomen.

“Oh ... Peter ...” Tony hissed while the spasms practically stabbed his abdomen. The boy kept sleeping without noticing the mature man melting for him.

For a moment, Peter became a blur under Tony’s vision, the millionaire felt like he would faint at any moment, the pleasure was too much to be bearable. Once it was over Tony stood still, with his lips on his boy's forehead, trembling like a teenage boy at his first orgasm.

He watched Peter's cock, shiny under his pearly semen, soaked from bottom to top. Tony had never seen a more erotic image.

With shaking hands he took the elastic of his boxers and pull them up the boy's legs until he put them in his place, covering Peter's drenched cock under the cloth. Tony leaned forward and planted the gentlest of kisses on the bulge in his boy's crotch, causing a shudder through his unconscious body.

He dropped to his side of the bed and sighed in relief, feeling a hundred pounds lighter. His cock, relieved but not satisfied, rested hard on his own abdomen. Tony enjoyed the silent sense of calm that really needed after so much work. He couldn’t remember the problems that plagued him during the week, all he could only think about was Peter and how lucky he was to have him in the same bed. In the same life.

As usual, whenever Peter felt Tony’s weight on the other side of the bed, he immediately put his arms around the man’s torso and laced his leg with his. He buried his face in his chest and made a small sound of contentment. The boy intuitively clung to his mentor like a koala to his tree. Even in unconsciousness, Peter needed Tony as much as Tony needed him.

The man chuckled and let his arm fall on the boy, drawing him closer. He kissed the top of his head and ran his nose over the edge of his cold ear.

“Good night Pete.” He murmured gently while holding the boy in his arms.

He did not receive an answer, Peter was under several dense layers of deep sleep. It didn’t take long for Tony to reach him.

Before submitting to his tiredness Tony muttered an _I love you_ against his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Sorry if there were some mistakes or something, as I said before english is no my first lenguage and I heve no beta reader.  
> If there were some, please tell me and I will correct them :D  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
